Broken
by ana-mariamattrice
Summary: Hermione thinks everything is going right until who she thought were her parents dropped a bombshell, and she fell in love with the most unexepected person. (RATED M JUST TO BE SAFE)
1. Chapter 1

There. I'd just took the perfect picture for my twitter profile, my followers thought that I was going to be leaving for boarding school today, the reality was much more interesting. It was magical...

"Hermione, we have something to tell you" My mum frowned making her usual stressed face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"There's no easy way to say this" Dad frowned.  
"I know that dad, otherwise you would've told me by now" I giggled, I have a habit of making an ass of myself when in awkward situations.  
"You're adopted" Mum blurted.  
"What?"  
"We've been meaning to-"  
"You're serious? Really serious? That's weird" I laughed.  
"So you aren't mad?" My mum asked looking at me with concern in her eyes.  
"Well, no. It's not your fault that you didn't give birth to me" I giggled again.  
Mum and dad looked at each other and burst out laughing too. I was glad that my parents, well, adoptive parents anyway, knew me so well. They knew how awkward, weird and strange I could be and they accepted me for it. We could cope with this. Which made me wonder why they were so afraid to tell me.  
"There has to be more to it" I thought aloud.  
"There is" Mum looked to the floor, "You have to go and live with you birth mother and father, and we don't know what will happen from there. We do know that our memories will be wiped of you"  
"So you will never know I existed?"  
"No. We're sorry Hermione"  
I fled from the room. I didn't want any new parents, and I didn't want to leave my adoptive parents, most of all, I didn't want them to forget the things I would remember.


	2. Chapter 2

It was pretty stupid for me to leave when I had nowhere to go, but I was angry. _Why did they suddenly want me now, when I was happy where I was? _I was seeing so much red that I didn't recognise the boy across the street with his usual snarl and smirk lurking on his face, Draco Malfoy.  
"Granger..." He glared, "Your parents are expecting you and I have the greatest pleasure of transporting you home. I'm sure you'll find I'm courteous enough"  
"You couldn't have sounded more sarcastic. Why are **you **here? More importantly, how the hell do **you** know about this?"  
"You'll find out, and you might find it just as displeasing. Get on the broom..."  
He handed the broom over which I couldn't help but notice was extremely expensive and very nice looking.  
"I can't believe I have to escort you to your house! Follow..."  
We took off into the black night sky, and my mind began to wonder back to my adoptive parents, had they forgotten the last 14 years? A tear unexpectedly rolled down my cheek and as I wiped it away Draco whispered "man up".  
"YOU MAN UP! You're asked to take one girl home who you may not particularly like and you act like somebody just dropped a meteorite on your head! Spoiled bastard!" I screeched.  
Just when I thought life was out of suprises, Draco Malfoy shut his stupid gob for once in his life.

"So they called you Hermione, huh?"  
"Yes..."  
"And they were muggles?!"  
"Yep..."  
"They had never mentioned us at all?!"  
"No"  
My 'mother' looked at my 'father' with a look of surprise on her face.  
"Uhh, can I say something?" I smiled uncomfortably.  
"Yes. Of course"  
"Why is Draco here?"  
My 'parents' and the Malfoys looked taken aback, but Draco laughed.  
"Can I just say that that's a good point. Why **am **I here?"  
"Well..." My mother started.  
"That's your future husband, you're having an arranged marriage" My father said matter of factly.  
It was the first thing he had actually said to me since I had arrived and with that I clumsily ran away... Upstairs.

This time I felt even more stupid because I had no idea where I was going and it was like hiding in somebody elses house, but something drew me towards a certain room. It may have been the fact it said 'Melona's room' on the door, or it may have been the appealing smell that made me go inside, but really I knew it was the fact I was the nosiest person you'd ever meet. I cracked open the door and peered inside. _Man this house was big._

It was a big room, a very big room. It had a desk and a double bed. _Oooh cosy_. It was a magnolia colour with one blue wall which had gold leaves patterned all over and slap bang in the middle of it was a family tree. I made a mental note to check this out at one point. There was also a set of drawers and a **huge** wadrobe, which being the nosy person I am, I opened. Inside I saw a pink shirt, black leggings, and suddenly I realised that they were mine. Then I heard the door creak. I jumped. Draco...  
"Oh go away!"  
"Shit!"  
"What?!"  
"This room is full of frigging mirrors, look yourself"  
"Whatever, that was the worst diss I ever heard"  
"No, seriously, you don't understand"  
I galnced in the mirror, he was right, _shit! _  
"What the hell is happening? Is this normal?"  
"Oh yeah. You aren't going back to school as Hermione..."  
"What?" I asked. I just wanted to sleep, I was so tired.  
"Well this spell thing weared off to show your true identity and then something happened and-"  
"You should pay more attention in charms, really... I know the spell you mean"  
Draco glared at me.  
"This is terrible!" I wailed.  
My skin was bubbling and my hair was changing colour, even my face shape seemed to be changing. I sighed and sat down on my carpet.  
"Are you deaf, I said go away"  
"Can't" Draco replied smugly.  
"Why not?"  
"Bonding time, while the deatheaters are here, we aren't allowed downstairs"  
"Deatheaters are here?!"  
"Well... Yeah"  
"Ewwwww"  
"What's so discusting about that?" Draco asked smugly.  
"Their souls" I replied.

We had been silent for what seemed like hours when Draco suddenly perked up.  
"The change is complete" He grinned.  
I looked in the mirror. It was not me staring back, it couldn't be. I had honey coloured hair, but each hair seemed to shine a different shade in the light, it framed my heart-shaped face perfectly with a neat full fringe. My eyes were a deep ocean blue and my nose was tiny.  
"I could get used to that" Draco continued to grin.  
"I'll never get used to you" I growled.  
"Melona Malfoy"  
"Melona?"  
"That's what you were called at birth. If I heard it right"  
"Don't get used to that name, it won't happen. It won't"  
I heard the door creak again, we both jumped. My mother was stood peaking in.  
"Hogwarts!" She shouted "we're going to be late!"


	3. Chapter 3

There. I'd just took the perfect picture for my twitter profile, my followers thought that I was going to be leaving for boarding school today, the reality was much more interesting. It was magical...

"Hermione, we have something to tell you" My mum frowned making her usual stressed face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"There's no easy way to say this" Dad frowned.  
"I know that dad, otherwise you would've told me by now" I giggled, I have a habit of making an ass of myself when in awkward situations.  
"You're adopted" Mum blurted.  
"What?"  
"We've been meaning to-"  
"You're serious? Really serious? That's weird" I laughed.  
"So you aren't mad?" My mum asked looking at me with concern in her eyes.  
"Well, no. It's not your fault that you didn't give birth to me" I giggled again.  
Mum and dad looked at each other and burst out laughing too. I was glad that my parents, well, adoptive parents anyway, knew me so well. They knew how awkward, weird and strange I could be and they accepted me for it. We could cope with this. Which made me wonder why they were so afraid to tell me.  
"There has to be more to it" I thought aloud.  
"There is" Mum looked to the floor, "You have to go and live with you birth mother and father, and we don't know what will happen from there. We do know that our memories will be wiped of you"  
"So you will never know I existed?"  
"No. We're sorry Hermione"  
I fled from the room. I didn't want any new parents, and I didn't want to leave my adoptive parents, most of all, I didn't want them to forget the things I would remember.


End file.
